LE DUEL
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction de THE DUEL de Blanche Malfoy. Suite et fin. Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Titre: **LE DUEL ( fic en 2 parties)

**Auteur:** blanchemalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Rating**: NC-17 

**Pairing:** **Draco/Harry**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR. L'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Ce qui veut dire qu'on parle de relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Un petit mot de la traductrice** : ceci est ma première traduction, adaptation serait plus correct à mon avis mais bon… 

Nombre d'entre vous font ça nettement mieux que moi alors je vous demande d'être indulgent. Je me suis lancée uniquement parce que cette histoire n'est pas trop longue.

J'adore Blanche Malfoy, vous trouverez un lien vers ses fics dans mes favoris. Deux de ses fics ont déjà été traduites par JessHDH, également dans mes favoris, je vous les conseille vivement, c'est du travail de pro. 

Pardon d'avance à celles et ceux qui connaissent le texte original, j'ai essayé faire de mon mieux…

Bonne lecture

**LE DUEL** ( 1ère partie ) 

Il n'y avait pas une seule âme dans tout Poudlard qui ignorait ce que signifiait « défier quelqu'un en duel ».

En fait, il n'y avait qu'_une _personne qui l'ignorait. Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, était le seul ignorant, le seul qui ne savait pas ce que cette expression voulait réellement dire. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était un duel de sorcier ordinaire, mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que personne ne semblait blessé ou contrarié après avoir été _défié._

En fait, ceux qui s'étaient défiés revenaient au petit-déjeuner l'air plutôt…ravis.

A vrai dire, certains rayonnaient. Réellement.

Même Ron défia Hermione. Ce fut plutôt un choc pour Harry mais il parvint à rester calme. Il se sentait si embarrassé de demander ce que le Duel pouvait être. Depuis qu'il avait battu Voldemort l'année précédente, il avait difficilement essayé de s'intégrer. Il voulait juste vivre une vie d'étudiant normal. C'est pourquoi, il ne voulait que les autres sachent qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans l'école. 

Il garda son sang-froid, simulant un rire au petit déjeuner quand Ron s'assit à ses côtés, un sourire niais plaqué sur sa figure et lui dit que le Duel avait été un succès total et que – surprise, surprise – il avait gagné. 

Perdu et confus, Harry ne remarqua même pas que ce con de Draco Malfoy le suivait dans la salle commune.

Il entendit Draco l'appeler: 

- Eh, Potter !

Il se retourna en lui lançant un regard si glacial qu'il espérait le geler sur place, mais il en rencontra un plus froid encore. Son cœur se mit à battre vraiment vite – c'était toujours ce qui arrivait quand Malfoy se trouvait dans les parages, mais il essaya de paraître détendu. Mais c'était difficile d'agir naturellement quand la personne que vous aimez vous regarde comme si elle voulait vous voir mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Draco fit exactement ce à quoi Harry s'attendait: il eut un sourire suffisant.

- Tu pourrais montrer un petit peu plus de respect pour le type qui t'a aidé l'an dernier, Potter. Après tout, je suis celui qui…

- Ouais, ouais.

Harry roula des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était fatigué d'entendre Malfoy se vanter à propos de combien sa présence s'était révélée primordiale lors de l'ultime bataille contre le mal. Honnêtement, Harry avait rempli plus que sa part du contrat. 

C'était un mystère pour lui. Pourquoi Draco persistait-il à se conduire de façon aussi puérile ?

Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Ils étaient sensés être plus matures. Parfois, il avait le sentiment que Draco ne connaissait pas la signification de ce mot. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Harry encore une fois.

_« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me veux_, pensa Harry. _Dis-moi que tu es fatigué de te comporter froidement et que tu me veux tout simplement. »_

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent et Harry se figea. Il se demandait si Draco avait lu dans son esprit.

- Je veux te provoquer en duel, dit Draco plutôt rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Harry déglutit, fronça les sourcils puis déglutit à nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu, Potter ! Je pensais que tu étais stupide mais pas sourd, se moqua Draco. 

Harry le fixa durement, espérant que son regard serait suffisant pour le faire tomber raide mort sur le sol. 

C'était le Malfoy qu'il connaissait. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il avait juste envie de le battre à tout prix. 

- Alors, tu acceptes ? demanda Draco

- Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi juste y penser un moment, répondit Harry machinalement.

- Ne te blesse surtout pas.

Harry lui décocha un autre regard noir. Devait-il ou non accepter ce défi ? Il ne savait absolument rien du Duel. S'il acceptait, Draco serait avantagé. Mais après tout, le Duel ne pouvait être plus difficile que de faire face à Voldemort. Si Ron avait été le vainqueur, ce ne pouvait être difficile. Si son ami avait gagné, ça pouvait signifier que le Duel était une partie d'échec. C'était assez logique. Les échecs étaient la seule chose où Ron était meilleur que Hermione.

- Ok, dit Harry. J'accepte. 

_« Après tout, ça me donnera une chance d'être seul avec Malfoy_. »

Pendant un instant, il pensa que Draco allait se trouver mal. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le blond le regardait comme s'il était un Détraqueur. Il était purement et simplement abasourdi, comme s'il avait été certain que Harry dirait _non_. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry avec suspicion.

- Tu es vraiment sûr, Potter ? répliqua Draco par une autre question, pour gagner du temps.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Rien. Je pensais juste…Que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne qui…Draco eut une grimace éloquente. Ça ne fait rien.

- Non, finis. Que je n'étais pas de ceux qui acceptent les duels ? C'est ce que tu pensais ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. 

 Draco semblait cacher quelque chose mais Harry ne savait pas quoi.

- Et bien, tu t'es trompé. Je le peux et je le fais, dit Harry sur un ton très assuré. En outre, si tu ne t'en souviens pas bien, tu m'as déjà défié en duel une fois et tu es celui qui n'es jamais venu, lui rappela Harry avec une grimace.

- Bien, je...C'était il y a si longtemps, se plaignit Draco. Je ne veux même pas m'en souvenir. Je ne veux tout simplement pas y penser. Ensuite, l'enjeu était différent et… Bon sang ! Tu es très bizarre, Potter. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? 

Draco haussa les épaules. Peut-être pensait-il que Harry n'était pas un bon joueur d'échecs. Il allait avoir une surprise. 

- Ok, alors, dit Draco étrangement intimidé. Bon...Je suppose que je te verrai ce soir dans la salle des trophées.

- J'y serai, assura Harry.

- Apporte tes propres armes, Potter. J'apporterai les miennes. 

Des armes? Pouvait-on considérer les pièces d'un échiquier comme des armes? 

Il pensa à la violence de certaines de ces pièces minuscules et conclut qu'on pouvait les considérer comme des armes. Mais juste pour être sûr, il passerait les heures restantes à la bibliothèque, à essayer de trouver quelque chose sur ça. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas juste oublier sa fierté et aller questionner Ron mais il décida que non. Il était Harry Potter. Il pouvait faire face à Draco Malfoy seul.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Quand la nuit tomba, Harry mit le cap sur la salle des trophées. Il était plus qu'un peu anxieux. Dans ses poches, il y avait les pièces du jeu d'échec qu'il avait empruntées à Ron. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait besoin pour un projet scolaire. C'était une excuse boiteuse mais il refusait de lui dire qu'il voulait utiliser les pièces pour le Duel.

Il entra prudemment dans la salle, sa baguette dans sa poche juste au cas où le Duel tournerait en combat. 

Les minutes passèrent et il n'y avait aucun signe de Draco. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu mais, à la fin, il trouva ça parfait. Si Draco ne se montrait pas, Harry gagnerait sans effort. Alors, il serait celui qui s'en vanterait au petit-déjeuner, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Mais juste au moment où son esprit dérivait vers ce moment de victoire, Draco entra bruyamment comme s'il souhaitait être ailleurs plutôt que dans la salle des trophées. 

- Tu es venu !? s'exclama-t-il, choqué de voir Harry.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu !

- Oh, Merlin, murmura Draco.

- Est-ce que ça va ? 

Draco se tut pendant un long moment. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à Harry et s'arrêta à quelques pas. 

- Bien. Il vaut mieux faire ça rapidement, dit Draco d'une voix mal assurée. A moins que, bien sûr, tu ne veuilles repartir. Je comprendrai, tu sais ? Je veux dire, tu es Harry Potter ! Tu ne peux pas…Tu n'es pas…Merde, Potter ! Regarde-moi ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne sais pas quoi dire et c'est entièrement de ta faute !

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, mais si tu as peur, je comprendrai. 

Draco le regarda instantanément avec une expression meurtrière.

- Peur, Potter ? Les Malfoy n'ont jamais peur ! Peur ne fait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire !

- Ouais, d'accord.

- Je suis sérieux. Une fois que nous aurons commencé ça, je ne partirai pas ! Mais je t'avertis, réfléchis convenablement à propos de tout ça, parce qu'une fois que nous aurons commencé, il n'y aura pas de retour possible, menaça Draco. 

Mais Harry – pauvre et innocent Harry – ne pouvait même pas envisager de laisser tomber sans avoir au moins essayé. 

- Allons-y, dit-il à Draco.

Une nouvelle fois, le blond parut se décomposer mais après une profonde inspiration, il hocha la tête. 

- Très bien, Potter. Tu as apporté tes armes ? demanda-t-il après avoir recouvré son attitude glaciale. 

Harry toucha les pièces dans sa poche. 

- Oui. 

- Ok. Draco poussa un profond soupir. Je suppose que je dois compter jusqu' dix alors. 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 

_Compter jusqu'à dix ? Pourquoi faire ?_

Comme Draco se reculait un peu et commençait son décompte, Harry se mit à respirer difficilement. Une soudaine panique s'empara de son corps, le faisant trembler involontairement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. A ce qu'il en avait déduit, le Duel était un jeu d'échecs mais il n'avait vu aucun échiquier. De toute évidence, il devait utiliser sa baguette. Peut-être pourrait-il se servir d'un de ses cavaliers pour attaquer Draco ?

Il sentit ses mains moites et froides.

- Dix, dit enfin Draco.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement, une lueur terrifiante dans le regard. Malfoy tira la main de sa poche Harry fit de même.

Pendant que Harry plaçait les pièces d'échecs sur la table, Draco l'imita. Ils se dévisagèrent encore une fois et Draco fut le premier à y jeter un coup d'œil. Harry était curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il observa son visage un instant, admirant ses traits fins, essayant de voir au-delà. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de voir Draco le souffle coupé, visiblement choqué.

- Pas question, Potter ! Il secoua la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ces pièces d'échecs mais elles ne s'approcheront pas de moi !

- Quoi ?

Harry jeta un regard sur la table et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un paire de menottes, un bandeau et un tube de lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi tout ça servirait. Puis il comprit. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait juste de réaliser que le Duel n'avait rien à voir avec les échecs.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Sa figure devint rouge comme un tomate. 

- Quoi ? demanda Draco agacé. Mes armes ne sont rien comparées aux tiennes !

- Tu...Ce duel...Je veux dire...Oh, Seigneur. Et toi ! _Toi_ !?

- Quoi ? 

Mais Harry, en état de choc, ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Draco n'eut plus qu'à mettre deux et deux ensemble. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose qui changerait le monde à jamais. 

- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de le dire mais il semblait plutôt amusé.

- Tu ne savais pas ! Ça, c'est trop fort ! Harry Potter ne sait pas ce qu'est un Duel !

Draco riait si fort qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre. Le visage de Harry devint rouge de colère. 

- Et tu pensais…Oh, c'est impayable ! réussit-il à articuler. Tu pensais que c'était une partie d'échec ?

Harry acquiesça gravement, ses joues légèrement colorées. Malfoy rit encore plus fort. 

- Tu es si naïf, se moqua Draco. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je veux dire, je pense être quelqu'un de convenable, vraiment. Mais toi, en revanche tu es une personne très, très étrange !

- Pourquoi ça ? Draco essuya ses larmes de rire et regarda Harry avec un sourire.

- Des _menottes_? Du _lubrifiant _?

- Tu oublies le bandeau, le railla Drago, sarcastique.

- J'aillais y venir. Toutes ces choses sont…Je veux dire, le Duel est…Je…

- C'est un duel de sexe, Potter. C'est si dur à dire ? 

- Un duel de sexe ?  

Harry frémit et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Draco. 

- Bon sang, comment j'aurais pu savoir ? Je veux dire, Ron et Hermione…Ron et Hermione ! Et Ron a gagn !

- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Weasley était bon à quelque chose.

- Tous les gens autour de moi se sont défiés pour des duels de sexe! Je suis choqu !

- Pourquoi ?

Draco semblait trouver naturel que l'école organise des duels de sexe, mais pas Harry.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Qui a eut l'idée de ces défis de toute façon ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui pensait que ce serait cool.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Et toi ! Toi, parmi tous les autres, tu me défies, _moi _! 

A ce moment-là, Draco parut plutôt embarrassé. Harry, d'un autre côté, était partagé entre satisfaction et appréhension. 

- En fait, je n'ai pas pensé que tu allais accepter, dit Draco. Mais maintenant, ça s'explique. Je veux dire, Harry Potter, _le _Harry Potter, n'aurait jamais provoqué un duel ni même accepter un défi venant d'un garçon. C'est juste que…Bien, tout le monde veut savoir comment c'est avec toi. _Je _veux savoir et le seul moyen était de te défier. Je leur dirai que tu es hétéro mais voudront-ils m'écouter ?

- Attend une minute. Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne l'es pas?

- Pas quoi ? 

- Tu n'es pas hétéro. 

Ce fut un moment historique quand Draco Malfoy rougit de la tête aux pieds. 

- Je suis...Et bien, je…Non, je ne le suis pas. Et si tu te moques de ça de quelque manière que se soit, je jure devant Dieu, Potter, que je te découperai en petits morceaux et je t'offrirai en pâture aux escargots carnivores qui servent d'animaux de compagnie à Hagrid. 

Draco paraissait vraiment sérieux.

- Je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

En fait, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. 

- Alors, tu te fiches que je sois gay ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. 

Draco fronça les sourcils. 

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? 

- Rien, dit Harry précipitamment. 

Il ne voulait surtout pas l'offenser. 

Pour être vraiment honnête, Harry était curieux et pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ? Il était très excité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'inquiéter de sa vie sexuelle. Sa vie avait été si entièrement consacrée à Voldemort qu'il avait totalement mis de côté sa vie affective. Mais la perspective d'avoir des rapports sexuels pour la première fois – et avec Draco – était très intéressante. Il en était secrètement amoureux depuis que ce con l'avait aidé à battre Voldemort. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne rien dire parce qu'il pensait que Draco ne ressentirait jamais les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mais si le blond ressentait la même chose ? Il ne l'aurait pas provoqué en duel s'il ne ressentait rien.

Mais encore une fois, c'est Draco Malfoy. _Le_ Draco Malfoy. Peut-être que Harry devrait seulement s'en aller.

- Ecoute, Potter, je ne dirai rien à personne aussi longtemps que tu ne diras rien non plus, dit Draco, brisant le silence. Je savais que tu n'avais aucune inclinaison pour cette voie…Que Zabini aille au diable, lui et ses idées stupides. Bon, au moins maintenant, je sais.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Harry soudainement.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Oui. 

C'était très important pour Harry de connaître la réponse à cette question. Le visage de Draco rougit et il bégaya : 

- Et bien…C'est…C'est parce que…J-Je suis curieux, ce-c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, les gens veulent savoir. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui prend part aux duels de sexe. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, c'est un fait. D'un autre côté, tu n'es pas…vilain.

- Oh, merci. Je suis flatté, ricana Harry. Alors, tu n'es pas du tout attiré par moi. C'est juste un jeu.

- Un duel de sexe est un jeu. C'est un jeu de maîtrise, de pouvoir, de savoir-faire.

- Ça semble stupide.

- Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, Potter. Toi et ta personnalité de petit garçon modèle.

- Je ne pense pas, Malfoy. Hermione et Ron n'y auraient jamais pris part s'il était uniquement question de domination. 

- Que penses-tu que c'est, alors ? 

- De l'amour, lâcha Harry. 

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Le mot interdit, le mot qui allait donner le vertige à Draco. 

- Bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, Potter, se moqua Draco alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Si Ron et Hermione l'avaient fait, et ses amis étaient très amoureux, le Duel n'était pas juste une affaire de sexe. 

- Ecoute, laisse chacun choisir sa façon de faire et…commença Draco mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Que...Que se passera-t-il si je fais le Duel avec toi ? questionna-t-il timidement. 

De nouveau, il semblait que tout le sang de Draco se retirait de son corps.

- Tu le ferais ?

- Et bien, oui, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. 

- Non, tu ne le feras pas.

- Ne me dis pas quoi faire! répliqua Harry, fâché. 

- Ce n'est pas un jeu! rétorqua Draco, se contredisant lui-même. 

- Tu as dis que c'en était un !

- J'ai changé d'avis ! 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix de Harry le stoppa. 

- Tu es celui qui m'a défié, Malfoy. Si tu quittes cette pièce alors j'ai gagné. 

Le blond se retourna brusquement. 

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Harry se tenait debout face à lui.

- Tu paries ? 

Drago était furieux et il avança de trois pas.

- Tu vas regretter ceci. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Je peux gagner les yeux bandés !

- Oh, au fait, c'est pour quoi ce bandeau ? le taquina Harry. 

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Harry Potter était juste en train de l'asticoter, et le pire de tout ça était que ça l'excitait. 

- Explique-moi les règles du duel, demanda Harry poliment.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles, commença Draco. Je veux dire, en premier lieu, tu peux choisir tes armes.

- Comme des menottes ? sourit Harry. Ce n'es pas très original, non ?

- Ferme-la, Potter ! Je suppose que tu penses que tu peux faire mieux. Toi, un foutu puceau ! gronda Draco. 

Harry croisa les bras et haussa les épaules. 

- Je n'ai peut-être pas d'expérience mais j'ai de l'imagination. 

- Et tu penses honnêtement que tu peux gagner ? 

- Oui !

Draco secoua la tête, dubitatif. Il était tenté, Dieu seul savait à quel point il l'était. Harry avait toujours été une obsession dans sa vie aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Il avait défié Harry espérant qu'il l'embrasserait au moins une fois, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Harry avait l'air déterminé à gagner en dépit de son manque d'expérience. Et s'il gagnait ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Harry gagnait.

Bien sûr, Harry ne connaissait pas les règles exactes même s'il avait eu raison à propos de la plus importante. Le Duel n'était pas seulement une question de sexe. Le sexe en était une partie amusante, bien sûr, mais il y avait plus que ça. C'était à propos de l'amour. Si dans le feu de l'action, on exprimait verbalement son amour, alors on était le perdant. En un sens, c'était une simple affaire de domination et Draco savait parfaitement se maîtriser. 

Mais comme il regardait Harry dans les yeux, il n'était plus si certain de pouvoir se contrôler. 

Il y avait un autre détail. Draco n'avait jamais pris part à un duel comme ça. Il s'était gaussé du manque d'expérience de Harry, mais c'était aussi un débutant. Il ne savait que faire ou dire. Il était aussi ignorant que Harry. Pas ignorant en pensées. Il savait parfaitement en quoi consistait le Duel. Harry ne savait rien du tout jusqu'à ce moment. Pauvre bel innocent…si mignon avec ses lunettes qui glissaient constamment sur son nez…C'est alors que Draco réalisa qu'il ne pouvait manquer cette opportunité d'être avec Harry. Il attendait depuis si longtemps ce moment. Il voulait le goûter, juste une fois. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il le ferait.

- Très bien, Potter. Allons-y, dit Draco d'une voix décidée. 

Son manteau glissa le long de son dos et termina sa course sur le sol. 

- Non, dit Harry.

Draco leva les yeux pour lui faire face. 

- Non ? Quel est le problème ? Tu as peur ? 

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Oh, va au diable ! cria Draco. Tu ne peux pas juste m'allumer et ensuite t'en aller ! 

Harry sourit en voyant Draco réagir au quart de tour. 

- Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Je pensais juste que, peut-être, nous pourrions rendre la chose un peu plus intéressante. Se déshabiller comme si on t'envoyait à la chaise électrique n'est pas très attractif.

Draco eut l'ait offensé mais Harry poursuivit. 

- Si nous jouions aux échecs pour de vrai ? Nous pourrions faire un strip-chess ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour chaque pièce d'échec que nous perdons, nous enlevons un habit. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. L'idée de Harry semblait bonne, excepté quelques détails. 

- Impossible, Potter. Nous n'avons pas d'échiquier et je n'ai pas de pièces avec moi.

- Oh, d'accord. C'était une idée stupide.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous devions penser à quelque chose d'autre puisque mon corps nu ne semble pas assez pour toi.

Harry perçut une légère amertume dans la voix de Draco. 

- Je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Je suis sérieux!

- Tu sais, des tas de gens mourraient pour me voir nu. Des tas. Et qu'est qu'il y a avec la chaise électrique ? Au fait, qu'est-ce c'est ?

- Laisse tomber. Ecoute, Malfoy, je ne voulais pas dire que ton corps n'était pas beau à voir…

- Alors tu admets que mon corps est splendide ? se vanta Draco.

- Je...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, subitement très soupçonneux.

- Explique-moi les règles du Duel, Malfoy, et dis-moi la vérité. Comment gagne-t-on exactement ?

Draco soupira.

- Je...Tu...Bon…Merde ! Si tu jouis avant moi alors j'ai gagné. Les mots et les gémissements comptent aussi. Si tu dis quelque chose de bien sur moi durant l'acte sexuel, je gagne cinq points. Un gémissement murmuré vaut deux points, un gémissement bruyant cinq points.

- Combien de points je gagne si je te fais jouir le premier ? 

Draco avait l'impression que Harry avait chuchoté la phrase de façon séduisante mais c'était impossible. Harry n'avait tout simplement pas le profil. Ou peut-être que derrière le garçon sérieux et timide, il y avait un lion. Un vrai Gryffondor, prêt à se jeter sur lui et à le faire mourir de passion. A cette pensée, le blond déglutit difficilement.

- Cent, dit-il à voix basse.

- Hmm... Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure donnant à Draco l'envie de l'empoigner et de l'embrasser. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ici mais que se passe-t-il si un mot amour est prononc ? 

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement mais il tenta de rester de marbre. 

- Ça vaut deux cents points, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça n'arrivera pas entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu fais seulement ça pour m'agacer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me voulais puisque tu n'es même pas gay.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. 

Draco leva un sourcil. 

- Tu n'as jamais dit quoi ? 

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas gay. 

- Oh. Oh.

Draco en resta sans voix. Ses mains étaient moites et sa bouche était sèche. 

- Est-ce que les sons que tu fais maintenant comptent pour quelque chose? le taquina Harry.

- Non !

Le brun sourit malicieusement et une fois de plus, Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas renoncer parce que manifestement Harry Potter avait des secrets dont il n'avait pas idée. C'est en voyant ce sourire sacrément innocent et encore espiègle ou le balancement de ses hanches qu'il réalisa qu'il était très tenté. Sans mentionner la façon dont il caressait ses cheveux et battait sensuellement des cils. 

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il devenait fou. Ne venait-il pas de penser que Harry avait des cils très attirants ? Si ? 

- Ok. Alors, comment devrions-nous débuter? Comment le Duel commence-t-il généralement ? demanda Harry, le sortant de sa rêverie. 

Draco ne savait pas alors il pensa à dire quelque chose rapidement. 

- Peut-être que nous devrions jouer à pile ou face, suggéra Harry en prenant une pièce de monnaie dans sa poche.

Draco acquiesça simplement. Il était trop occupé à essayer de dissimuler ses mains tremblantes. 

- Je choisis...face, dit Harry, lançant la pièce en même temps.

Les yeux de Draco suivirent la trajectoire de la pièce jusque par terre. Ces quelques malheureuses secondes lui parurent durer une éternité. Finalement quand elle frappa le sol bruyamment, tous deux la regardèrent et Draco respira avec soulagement. Il venait de gagner le premier round.

Il regarda Harry et le vert défia le gris de se rapprocher, Draco réalisa que s'il avançait de deux pas en direction de Harry, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de trembler. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration et sa bouche se stoppa à quelques centimètres de celle de Harry. 

A cette distance, il remarqua qu'en dépit de la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Harry, il y avait aussi de l'amusement. Harry ne semblait pas du tout fâché ou nerveux. Draco ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il paraissait si foutument calme tandis que _lui _était sur le point de se sentir mal. 

Il remarqua aussi que Harry avait un minuscule point bleu dans l'œil gauche et que ses pupilles semblaient très dilatées. 

- Vas-tu m'embrasser oui ou non ? chuchota Harry contre ses lèvres, son souffle chaud caressant les siennes doucement.

Draco fit ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il gémit doucement et Harry eut un sourire démoniaque. 

- Deux points pour moi, Malfoy, dit-il. Je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer ce jeu.

Draco crispa ses poings très en colère contre lui-même et sa faiblesse. Il n'avait même pas touché Harry ! 

Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas réalisé l'emprise que Harry avait sur lui. Il ne recula pas pour autant. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Le petit brun sexy avait gagné la première bataille pas la guerre. Draco puisa dans sa force intérieure et sourit de manière à rendre Harry sans volonté. Effectivement, il remarqua que les yeux de Harry flanchaient et que sa pomme d'Adam bougeait distinctement. 

Oh, oui. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Harry ignorait dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré. Draco était plus que disposé à lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Et dans peu de temps, il aurait Harry Potter à ses pieds et cent point à son actif. 

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires. Suite et fin de cette fic en ligne prochainement.

Falyla


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre: **LE DUEL ( fic en 2 parties)

**Auteur:** blanchemalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Rating**: NC-17 

**Pairing:** **Draco/Harry**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR. L'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Ce qui veut dire qu'on parle de relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. 

Cette 2ème partie n'a pas été éditée sur Ffnet en raison de son caractère plus qu'explicite. Bref, c'est chaud comme la braise ! Le cacao brûle et le citron est press ! **Âmes prudes, s'abstenir** **!**

**Ivrian **: Salut ! Merci, la suite est l ! Bisous.

**Mara Snape** : Contente que ma traduction te plaise. Harry, naïf ? Hum... pas si sûr ! LOL. Bises.

**Laurie **: Merci, la 2ème partie est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lalouve **: Et ben, j'ai lu que tu avais quelques petits ennuis de santé. Repose-toi bien, ma belle ! Tu as raison, y des priorités dans la vie ! A bientôt, j'espère avec de bonnes nouvelles. Bises.

**Pandoria** : On peut dire que la suite est très intéressante ! LOL. Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Blanche Malfoy a beaucoup d'idées originales, c'est un bonheur de la lire. Suite et fin de ce duel plein de surprises. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Bisous.

**Mel-Imoen** : Parfaite ma traduction ? Ouh là, je ne pense pas, loin de là,  mais j'ai plutôt mis l'accent sur la fluidité du texte et tant pis, si certains mots sont inexacts ou plus ou moins bien interprétés. Très bonne remarque que je partage : Harry est innocent mais pas tellement ! LOL. Bises.

**Saaeliel **: Salut fillette ! Ben, tout le monde va bien ! Quoi de neuf ? Et bien, si tu es déjà toute rouge avec la 1ère partie, tu vas suffoquer avec celle-ci ! Je te rappelle que cette fic est classée NC-17 ! Voilà, j'ai fait mon devoir ! Maintenant tu assumes ce que tu lis ! Quant à l'innocence de Harry, elle va pas durer…Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour** : Tu vas voir que certaines armes vont être utilisées. Je te laisse découvrir lesquelles. Merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Merci pour tous ses compliments peut-être pas si désintéressés que ça ! LOL. Je te réitère mon offre pour les interviews. Suite et fin, un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Love d'Harry** : Merci mais je te rappelle que cette fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice. La suite est là. Bises.

**Margarita16 **: Merci ! 2ème partie juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Céline.S.** : Salut ! Harry ? Se ridiculiser ? Ah ben c'est pas le genre de l'auteure. Elle est comme moi, elle aime équilibrer les choses. A plus. Bises.

**Lily-Ann** : Merci ! Le plus difficile n'est pas tellement de traduire mais plutôt de franciser le tout et de le rendre fluide. C'est réussi quand on ne sent pas que c'est une traduction, justement. Bisous.

**Cassandra Black** : La suite est là. Je te rappelle que je ne suis l'auteure de cette fic, c'est Blanche Malfoy qui l'a écrite. Bises.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut mon nu-pied maléfique ! Comment vas-tu ? Quoi de neuf par chez toi, dans ta belle province ? De la neige jusqu'au cou ? LOL . Au fait, y a-t-il une chance pour qu'un jour, tu me laisses une review sur mes fics non-slashs ? Elles sont bien aussi ! LOL. Bisous.

Bonne lecture

LE DUEL 2ème partie 

Ça commença lentement, par de doux attouchement de lèvres. Dès l'instant où les lèvres de Draco rencontrèrent celles de Harry, il réalisa qu'il avait tressé la corde pour se pendre. La bouche de Harry avait un goût de menthe et de bièreaubeurre. Savoureux comme le meilleur mint julep, cette douce boisson composée de whisky, glace, sucre et feuilles de menthe. La bouche de Harry l'enivrait comme de l'alcool pur. Sinon comment expliquer ce soudain vertige dans sa tête et la manière donc ses jambes semblaient vouloir se dérober sous lui ? Il se sentait étourdi, frissonnant et plus excité que jamais. Le baiser s'approfondit et Draco sentit Harry lui caresser la taille du bout des doigts. Un frémissement lui parcouru le corps et il le maudit silencieusement d'avoir un effet si dévastateur sur lui.

Harry n'était pas immunisé non plus. Il était aussi secoué que Draco. Ses lèvres tremblaient contre les siennes et son cœur battait la chamade. Comme leurs langues se mêlaient intimement, tous deux gémir doucement. Harry éloigna ses lèvres et sourit sans grande conviction.

- 4 à 2, Malfoy. Je suis en train de gagner, chuchota Harry.

- Tais-toi.

Draco captura ses lèvres pour un époustouflant baiser. Il avait pensé que Harry était un débutant mais une chose était sûre : il savait comment embrasser. 

- T'es un foutu imposteur, Potter, dit-il, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La façon dont tu embrasses…Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint. 

Draco ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait calmer sa fureur. La pensée que quelqu'un d'autre embrassait Harry était tout simplement trop difficile à accepter pour lui. Harry lui appartenait et personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de la toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa du regard, ses iris assombries comme une nuit d'orage. 

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Le ton dur de sa voix résonna comme un avertissement.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

- Bien sûr que non ! démentit aussitôt Draco.

- C'est vrai. Après tout, tu es ici seulement parce que je ne suis pas trop laid.

- Exactement. 

Harry secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il aimait ce jeu de déni. C'était amusant. Une part de lui l'encourageait à prendre les choses comme elles venaient, tout simplement. Mais son côté rationnel lui intimait de se méfier de Draco Malfoy car le petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient pourrait sérieusement briser son cœur. Mais son cœur lui criait de se laisser aller, de profiter de l'instant présent, de prendre Draco dans ses bras et de le bécoter comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Il était amoureux de Draco, aussi absurde que cela paraisse. Pourquoi me pas tirer profit de ce rendez-vous nocturne ? Jamais une telle opportunité ne se représenterait. Au moins il saurait ce que ça ferait de posséder Draco Malfoy.

Avec cette idée à l'esprit, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, l'amena tout contre lui, leurs bouches s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre. Draco enleva les lunettes de Harry rendant sa vision un peu floue. Sans ses lunettes, il se sentait nu et à la merci des préliminaires de Draco. Bien que  tout tremblant, il était aussi très excité à cette simple évocation.

- Enlève ton manteau, ordonna Draco et Harry obéit.

Les mains de Draco se promenèrent sur son corps et commencèrent à lentement déboutonner sa chemise, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Harry. La chemise fut placée sur le manteau. Du bout de ses doigts, il traça des cercles sur le ventre de Harry et remonta vers ses tétons. Il pinça l'un puis ensuite l'autre. Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent et Draco pouvait voir qu'il essayait très fort de n'émettre aucun son. 

- Ne lutte pas, l'avertit Draco avec douceur.

- Je ne... 

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Pas avec les doigts de Draco caressant ses mamelons de façon si plaisante. Il fit ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire : il laissa échapper une plainte.

Draco rit de cette petite victoire. Il venait tout simplement de faire gémir Harry Potter. 

- Je suppose que tu me dois cinq points, Potter, et ce qui fait que j'ai trois points d'avance sur toi, dit Draco, radieux.

- Pas question ! se plaignit Harry. Ce n'était pas un gémissement bruyant.

- Ce n'était pas chuchoté non plus, fit remarquer Draco. 

- Alors peut-être que ça pourrait valoir trois points au lieu de cinq.

- Non, Potter. J'ai gagné ces points de façon nette et sans bavure.

- Très bien, admit Harry, mécontent. 

- Bon. 

Draco s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je vais te faire crier, Potter.

Harry sourit.

- Nous verrons.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment puis Draco baissa la tête, déposant des baisers humides le long de son cou gracile. La douce texture de sa langue l'enflamma. Les baisers et le souffle brûlant de Draco le firent gémir encore une fois. La main de Harry agrippa la chevelure du blond et l'attira pour un baiser quand il réalisa que le score était de 12 à 4 pour Draco. 

Il poussa Draco contre le mur et déchira la chemise ouverte du blond, faisant voler les boutons au loin.

- Putain, Potter ! C'était ma chemise préférée!

- Tais-toi ! 

Harry caressa le torse de Draco avec vénération. Ses lèvres touchèrent ses mamelons, les mordillant gentiment. Le blond oublia tout ce qui concernait sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Harry pour prévenir le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche. 

- Ouch ! cria Harry, regardant l'endroit que Draco avait griffé.

- Cinq points supplémentaires pour moi, se moqua Draco. 

- Je ne criais pas de plaisir, Malfoy. Je criais de douleur !

- Plaisir, douleur, quelle différence ?

Harry pouvait lui monter la différence sur-le-champ mais il ne le fit pas. En aucun cas, il ne blesserait Draco et il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment voulu le blesser. La griffure avait été une réaction instinctive. C'était un signe de retenue chez lui. Une maîtrise que Harry avait hâte de ruiner. Les choses allaient se corser.

Essayant de paraître aussi innocent qu'il pouvait, il embrassa Draco sur les lèvres puis le lobe de son oreille, son cou et finalement son nombril. Il profita du fait que Draco avait les yeux fermés pour attraper quelque chose sur la table. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry souleva tendrement le poignet du blond, l'amena contre un tuyau tout près d'eux, mit la menotte et y emprisonna sa main droite.  

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Draco essaya de se libérer mais quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas, il décocha à Harry un regard meurtrier.

- Je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ?

- J'ai trouvé une utilité à cette paire de menottes.

- Ces menottes étaient seulement une plaisanterie ! Je les ai apportées uniquement parce que je pensais que ce serait amusant. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les utiliser !

- Bien, je m'en suis servi maintenant. Considère ça comme une punition pour m'avoir griff ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te bander les yeux. Je veux que tes yeux soient grands ouverts parce que je veux que tu voies tout ce que je vais te faire, le taquina Harry. Je suis celui qui va te faire crier.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! T'es un foutu tricheur ! Putain, comment je suis supposé faire quoi que ce soit avec une main bloquée ?

- Tu as encore une main de libre.

Draco grogna. 

- En outre, tu es celui qui a choisi les menottes comme armes, fit remarquer Harry.

Draco grogna une fois de plus.

- Tu as raison ! Ce sont _mes_ armes, pas les tiennes ! 

- Nous n'avons jamais établi aucune règle à propos de ça.

- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Harry rit adorablement et Draco s'attendrit. Il ne l'admettrait pas mais il était en quelque sorte excité par tout ça. 

Harry toucha Draco et baissa la fermeture Eclair de son jean noir. Il remarqua la bosse à l'intérieur et se sentit hypnotisé par elle.

- On a peur, Potter ? le provoqua Draco.

- Tu aimerais bien.

Avec sa main libre, Draco fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Harry et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Il se sentait perdre pied, sur le point de capituler, tout près de laisser Harry faire de lui tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait exprimer verbalement ses désirs même si ça signifiait lui faire perdre des points. Comme Harry descendait son jean et le déshabillait en s'agenouillant devant lui, Draco changea d'avis. Il attendit que Harry le touche où il voulait et quand cela se produit, il gémit doucement. Harry eut un large sourire.

- Efface immédiatement ce sourire de ta figure, Potter. Je suis toujours en tête.

- Pas pour longtemps. 

Harry regarda l'objet de ses désirs, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire. Mais il n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Avec un petit peu d'imagination, il se rappela le temps où il était seul dans sa chambre et mit en pratique ce qu'il aimait se faire lui-même. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux défiants de Draco. Ça lui donna le courage de continuer. 

Prudemment, sa main entoura le membre dur de Draco et le caressa. Il vit la bouche du blond s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un doux gémissement et ses yeux se fermer de plaisir. Harry fit un autre mouvement, appréciant sa pleine longueur. Il était émerveillé par la texture soyeuse de sa peau. Le bout de sa langue toucha l'extrémité de son érection et il le goûta. Plus sûr de lui, Harry promena sa langue de haut en bas, le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche.

Draco gémit bruyamment, de façon incohérente.

- C'est pas juste, Potter, marmonna Draco, la figure déformée par le plaisir.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Harry.

- Non ! S'il te plait, continue.

- Tu aimes ça?

- Oui. 

Harry le prit dans sa bouche une nouvelle fois et Draco souhaita que ses deux mains soient libres ainsi il pourrait caresser Harry de la même façon. De toute évidence, les sens de Draco étaient éprouvés, il savait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion et il n'était pas prêt à perdre le jeu si rapidement. Il aurait aimé gagner mais ce n'était plus la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que la soirée se termine. Il ne voulait voir Harry partir. Il voulait qu'ils passent le reste de la nuit ensemble.   

Il ne sut jamais comment il trouva la force de demander à Harry d'arrêter.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun un peu perdu.

- Lève-toi, Potter.

- Mais je suis juste… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'être honnête.

- Non, rien. Mais tu veux vraiment me faire jouir de cette façon ?

- Et bien, oui.

Draco appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira.

- Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ? Si tu le fais, je te jette un sort !

Harry caressa le visage de Draco avec la paume de sa main et il crut l'entendre ronronner. 

- Dis-moi. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

Draco le regarda intensément.

- Je ne veux pas que ça se termine si vite.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Si je te fais venir maintenant, nous recommencerons.

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, sourit timidement Harry.

- Alors, détache-moi.

- Non.

- Va te faire voir, Potter ! Si tu ne me détache pas, alors donne-moi au moins ma baguette. Manifestement tu vas gagner cette manche, je veux faire les choses de façon équitable. Donne-moi ma baguette.

- Je te dis : pas encore. 

- Je veux juste équilibrer les choses entre nous. Je ne peux pas te toucher comme ça, Harry. S'il te plait.

Draco avait une si adorable moue sur le visage que Harry ne put résister. De plus, il avait appel Harry par son prénom. Il se demandait si le blond s'en était rendu compte ou s'il l'avait fait délibérément. Mais c'était Malfoy après tout et les Malfoy ne reculaient devant aucun coup bas.

Draco dit à Harry où se trouvait sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, il la tendait à Draco qui paraissait plus que satisfait. Harry fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien fait. Et s'il décidait de lui jeter un sort ? Et s'il était du genre brutal ? Pas que cela ennuie Harry mais pour sa première fois, il voulait prendre son temps. 

- A genoux, Potter, ordonna-t-il, faisant rire Harry. Et enlève ton pantalon. Je veux te voir aussi nu que le jour de ta naissance.

- Tu es un type étrange, Malfoy. Tu sais que je vais gagner cette manche, non ?

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place.

Harry se dévêtit devant lui, la faible lumière des torches le faisait ressembler à un dieu grec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais…le provoqua Harry quand il vit Draco le dévorer des yeux.

- Viens ici. Je vais te montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu envisages de faire avec ta baguette ?

Draco ricana.

- Rien d'illégal, je te le promets.

Harry s'agenouilla encore une fois en face de Draco et glissa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité puis le long de sa hampe. Il en apprécia sa texture et sa forme conique comme s'il léchait une crème glacée. Draco se sentit au bord du gouffre. Il regarda dans les merveilleux yeux de Harry, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne lui avait pas déjà donné son cœur longtemps auparavant, il le donnerait sans hésiter à ce moment-là.

La baguette de Draco avait presque glissé hors de sa main et avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, il la pointa sur Harry et murmura : _Fellatio._

Harry recula sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et Draco sourit. Il avait habilement manœuvré pour que Harry expérimente la pipe magique. Comme ça, si Draco avait bien calculé son coup, ils atteindraient l'orgasme en même temps et il ne serait pas le perdant. Il adorait regarder Harry, les traits éperdus de plaisir alors qu'une langue invisible courait le long de son érection.   

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Harry faiblement.

- Je t'expliquerai comment y arriver. C'est cool comme sortilège, non ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais plus d'expérience que toi.

Harry gémit alors qu'il sentait l'invisible bouche lécher son pénis sur toute sa longueur et l'aspirer tout entier. 

- Oh...que c'est bon, chuchota Harry.

- Et ça n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris ton pied. Tu viens de dire quelque chose de bien sur moi, Harry. Je suis à nouveau en tête.

- Qui se soucie de ce foutu décompte ?

- Moi. 

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à apprécier ce qui lui arrivait. Même avec son esprit à des kilomètres de là, Harry recommença à sucer fermement le membre tendu de Draco, suivant le même rythme que la bouche invisible. Il entoura la base de son érection avec une de ses mains et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'ils gémissent à l'unisson et se libèrent en même temps. 

- Oh, Harry...Putain...Fais ça avec moi, Harry, gémit Draco durant l'orgasme. Ne t'arrête pas…Jamais…

Après l'extase, Harry délivra Draco et ils s'enlacèrent pour se câliner à même le sol, trop fatigués pour faire autre chose. Draco n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé à quel point leurs membres étaient enchevêtrés. Il n'était pas le genre de type qui aimait les câlins après une relation sexuelle. En fait, il n'aimait pas les câlins du tout. Mais il n'avait jamais câliné Harry Potter. Et Harry Potter le valait bien.

Il était si doux et tendre. Si...Gryffondor. Draco se blottit contre son cou et l'embrassa gentiment. Peut-être qu'il était trop doux mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry Potter était un irrésistible bâtard. Il avait ensorcelé les lèvres de Draco afin qu'elles aient envie de goûter la douce peau sucrée de Harry à jamais. 

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? questionna Harry après avoir repris son souffle.

- Dans _Playwizard_. Ce magazine a toujours de bons tuyaux, sourit Draco.

- Tu as tout essay ?

- Oui. Comme ça, je sais comment ça fait. Tu as aim ?

Harry acquiesça, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai gagné cette manche, Malfoy, fit-il remarquer.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Tu as dit que tu ne comptais pas ! protesta Draco. 

- Et bien, j'ai en quelque sorte perdu le compte quand tu as commencé à gémir et à parler mais je pense que j'ai gagné 123 à 122. De juste un point. C'est plutôt impressionnant, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je n'ai pas parl ! mentit Draco sans vergogne.

- Oh oui, tu l'as fait. 

Draco grommela quelque chose et Harry gloussa.

- Très bien, Potter. Ça suffit ! cracha Draco en lui lançant un regard noir. Je demande une revanche.

- Je suis pour, dit Harry malicieusement. En outre, je me disais que nous pourrions faire une nouvelle tentative.

Draco ne pouvait quitter Harry des yeux. Il semblait si adorablement diabolique et sexy avec ses lèvres enflées et ses yeux rayonnants. 

- Tu es une telle surprise, Potter.

- Une bonne, j'espère.

Draco sourit. 

Il remonta vers Harry et abaissa doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs nez se touchent. Les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent celles de Harry, le faisant gémir sourdement. Les mains de Harry entourèrent son visage et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils échangèrent de doux et tendres baisers pendant un moment. C'était comme s'ils se taquinaient l'un l'autre pour voir qui serait le premier à perdre son sang-froid.

- Draco ? appela doucement Harry.

- Quoi ? répondit Draco, mordillant le lobe de Harry, le faisant gémir. J'ai sept points d'avance. 

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Rendons ça plus intéressant.

Draco le regarda et haussa un sourcil. 

- Encore une fois, tu me blesses. Je ne suis pas assez pour toi ?

Harry gloussa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

- Oublions un peu le score. La seule chose qui comptera à partir de maintenant sera d'atteindre de plus nobles objectifs.

- A savoir...

- Jouissance et...amour. 

Draco sursauta loin de Harry.

- Non. Je pensais que nous avions convenu que l'amour n'avait pas sa place ici. Alors pourquoi...

- S'il n'a pas sa place ici alors pourquoi es-tu si à cran ?

- Je ne le suis pas ! protesta Draco.

- Vraiment ? 

Draco croisa les bras. L'amour ne faisait pas partie de _leur_ duel. C'était juste pour le plaisir, pour le sexe.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas un lâche. Et pourquoi Harry voulait de l'amour, au fait ? Pour l'humilier au petit déjeuner ?  Ha ! Il faudrait plus d'une nuit ensemble pour que lui, un Malfoy, déclare sa flamme à Potter le Magnifique. Beaucoup plus. Il n'admettrait jamais son amour pour Harry. De toute façon, il n'était pas amoureux de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? 

Draco regarda Harry, notant chaque détail de son corps, se souvenant de tout ce que Harry était et représentait. Il fronça les sourcils puis déglutit. Comme il plongeait son regard dans le sien, la vérité le heurta de plein fouet. Putain. Il était raide dingue de quatre-yeux 

- Très bien, dit-il, fou de rage. Tu l'auras voulu !

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Oui. 

Mais seulement parce que les Malfoy ne faisaient pas _l'amour_ et qu'il était certain qu'il gagnerait. Un détail le frappa soudain. Si Harry demandait de l'amour, ça pouvait-il signifier que _lui _était amoureux de Draco ? C'était une possibilité très intéressante. Un petit sourire narquois traversa son visage et Harry frissonna.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce rictus diabolique.

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Potter. Mes rictus sont toujours diaboliques.

- Hmm...

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Je pensais juste…Je parie que je peux te faire m'appeler Harry encore une fois.

Draco rougit furieusement.

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'as appelé Harry pendant le…tu sais bien, dit Harry timidement. Je parie que je peux encore le faire.

Pendant un moment il pensa que Draco allait littéralement exploser de rage.

- _Menteur_ ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai jamais dit ton prénom ! 

- Oui, tu l'as fait.

Draco crispa ses poings mais au lieu de frapper Harry, il agrippa ses cheveux et l'embrassa férocement. 

Loin d'être effrayé, Harry répondit au baiser avec la même intensité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils luttaient à même le sol froid. Harry réussit à rouler sur Draco et il put se placer au-dessus mais Draco manœuvra habilement et prit à nouveau le pouvoir.    

- J'ai plus d'expérience, Potter, chuchota Draco à son oreille. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

Le blond empoigna le sexe tendu de son amant avec la paume de sa main et lui donna un mouvement ferme. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Sa langue se promena sur le corps de Harry, enflammant ses sens. Sa bouche le suça lentement au début puis avec plus d'empressement. C'était un choc pour Harry et bien plus plaisant que le sortilège à son avis. Draco avait une bouche à se damner. 

Si les gémissements avaient compté pour quelque chose, Draco aurait d'ors et déjà gagné cette manche. Il en connaissait certainement plus que Harry. Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il se sentait jaloux. Il détestait l'idée que Draco fasse ces choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pensée le fit tirer Draco par les cheveux et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaya une nouvelle fois sans succès de lutter pour dominer. 

Il grogna de frustration et entendit Draco rire. Ce son envoya des frissons le long de son épine dorsale. Le rire de Draco était un son fabuleux. 

- Baise-moi, chuchota Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait dit ça mais quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait fait, il était trop tard pour reculer. Draco le fixa avec surprise et plaisir et ses yeux firent comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait encore renoncer. Cependant, Harry ferma son esprit. Et oui, il était trop tard. 

- J'ai dit...

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Je pensais que tu allais le faire de toute façon.

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent.

- C'est vrai. Mais…et bien…je…

« _Tais-toi, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une poule mouillée_ ? »

Longtemps, ils se fixèrent puis Draco prit sa baguette et murmura:

- _Accio_ lubrifiant.

Nouveau regard.

Harry observa Draco qui ouvrait le tube avec un nœud dans la gorge. Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son orifice. Le doigt de Draco fit son chemin en lui, le faisant écarquiller des yeux. Draco l'embrassa, son doigt glissant allant et venant. Un autre doigt entra puis un autre encore. Harry se sentit un peu tiraillé mais se détendit après un moment. 

Les doigts se retirèrent et Harry geignit faiblement.

- La meilleure partie va commencer, chuchota Draco, plongeant à l'intérieur de son amant.

Malgré tout ce que Harry avait imaginé, ce qu'il sentait était en fait entièrement différent. C'était comme si quelque chose était en train de l'éventrer, de le déchirer en deux. Il cria. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras de Draco pour le faire stopper un instant.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, disait Draco. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je peux arrêter.

L'esprit de Harry prit un moment pour assimiler l'information. Il était trop occupé à essayer de s'habituer à la présence de Draco en lui. Encore quelques minutes et la douleur diminua, pas complètement mais suffisamment. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa ce que Draco venait juste de lui dire.

Il sourit.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry.

Draco tressaillit puis soupira.

- Ouais, je l'ai fait.

- Est-ce que ça compte pour quelque chose ? le taquina Harry et Draco se détendit. 

Il était si inquiet à propos de Harry qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point il était tendu. Il sourit.

- Tais-toi... Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le blond commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son amant jusqu'à le pénétrer complètement. Harry geignit puis gémit quand il sentit l'extrémité de son membre dur toucher un point sensible. Ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, se touchant, s'embrassant, se caressant.

Draco plongea en lui plus profondément.

- Fais-le encore, le supplia Harry.

- Ça ?

Et il poussa plus profondément, frappant la prostate encore et encore.

- Oui…Oui…

Draco mordit les lèvres de Harry, l'embrassa et le lécha. Il était perdu et le savait. Tout ce qui importait était Harry.

- Putain ! s'exclama Harry au bord de l'orgasme. Draco ! Draco...

Le blond sourit. Harry était si proche…Mais il l'était aussi. 

- Harry...

- Mmm...

Draco caressa Harry et accéléra ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il exprimerait à voix haute quand il se libérerait. Il pouvait parier que même Harry ne l'avait pas entendu. Harry avait parlé et gémit de façon incohérente, aussi. Le brun se libéra le premier, les yeux révulsés, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa bouche délicatement ouverte faisant de délicieux petits bruits. Draco le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, tremblant et serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Silence. Ils pouvaient entendre les battements de leurs cœurs et le bruit de leur respiration. 

Un moment de gêne s'installa. Draco roula sur lui-même et se coucha à côté de son amant. Il était nerveux. Si Harry ne disait rien il ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait. Harry _avait_ quelque chose à dire. Il avait prit du plaisir, c'était certain. Mais si…

- J'ai gagné, réalisa Draco tout à coup, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai gagné ! J'ai battu Harry Potter ! Ha !

Il regarda Harry qui semblait ni fâché, ni contrarié mais plutôt amusé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr, Potter ! Tu as joui le premier ! fit-il remarquer victorieusement.

Mais Harry lui lança un regard mystérieux. 

- D'accord. Je suppose que tu as gagné.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu si… calme ?

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules, ce qui irrita davantage le blond.

- Potter...

- Draco.

Ce foutu bâtard venait de l'appeler par son prénom ! Ça ruinait tout ! La douce manière dont il l'avait dit faisait son chemin à travers son cœur de glace et le fit fondre instantanément.

- Je te hais, dit-il.

Harry se retint de sourire.

- Je crois que non.

Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure, souhaitant frapper Harry. Puis il se souvint.

- Oh putain ! Je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry essaya très fort de ne pas rire mais il était trop amusé pour faire autre chose.

Face à cette réaction, Draco se couvrit le visage des mains.

- Va te faire voir, Potter ! Je l'ai dit ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Harry remonta un peu vers Draco et ôta ses mains de sa figure.

- Tu l'as dit.

Draco ferma les yeux face à ce constat d'échec. 

- Alors tu as gagné.

- Non.

- Non ?

Draco rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Harry, médusé.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas, Draco ? Nous avons tous les deux gagné.

Draco ne comprit pas au début. Dans son monde, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes ensemble, non ? Donc, nous avons tous les deux gagné. 

- Oh. Je vois. Tu l'as dit aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça. 

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes, alors ? demanda Draco, un sourire plaqué sur sa figure.

- Oui. Et tu ne m'as pas uniquement choisi parce que je ne suis pas trop laid, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Tu n'es pas laid, reconnut Draco. 

- Bien.

- Bien ? Je me fends d'un compliment, Potter ! Les compliments d'un Malfoy sont _exceptionnels_, pas juste bien.

- Si tu veux.

- Si je veux ? Tu sais quoi, Potter, je…mmpf…

Le baiser de Harry le fit taire.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry plus tard.

- Je suppose que nous pourrions en faire une habitude, suggéra Draco.

- Tu supposes ?

- Oui.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Harry l'embrassa encore et Draco se rendit.

- Très bien. Ça sera définitivement une habitude.

- Super. 

Ils sourirent.

- Mais tu sais quoi, Potter ? J'ai gagné cette manche.

Harry fit la grimace.

- Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber, non ? 

- Bien sûr que non ! Les Malfoy ne renoncent jamais !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort, Potter, l'avertit gentiment Draco.

Il attrapa la main de Harry et le fit le toucher.

- Tu vois ? Mon petit dragon est en train de se réveiller encore une fois, l'aguicha Draco. 

Harry rit et l'embrassa.

- Merci.

Draco sourit.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai donné le plaisir de ta vie ? 

- Merci de m'aimer.

Ils se dévisagèrent, intensément émus.

- Je t'en prie…Harry.

FIN

Voilà, voilà, pour tous celles et ceux qui sont restés jusqu'à la fin ou partis s'éventer un moment et revenus, merci.

Je serai contente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'ai mis sur le feu, et c'est vraiment le cas de le dire, une autre traduction de Blanche Malfoy qui s'appellera « Quelque chose d'un héros ». La fic est terminée et comporte 8 chapitres. C'est un slash Harry Potter/Severus Rogue. Comme je fais ça entre deux chapitres de mes propres fics, je ne sais pas trop quel rythme je vais adopter mais le premier chapitre sera très prochainement en ligne.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


End file.
